


I’m Still Chasing You - Barrison 4

by Chelly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobarry, M/M, The Flash - Freeform, The Flash slash, barrison, reverse slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelly/pseuds/Chelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novas verdades sobre Harrison Wells são reveladas, originando uma viagem entre realidades paralelas e o princípio de uma perseguição frustrada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Still Chasing You - Barrison 4

Procurava por Harry e o encontrou na sala habitual, fazendo cálculos em seu quadro de anotações. Começava a se acostumar a achá-lo tão absorto no trabalho de tentar localizar Zoom que sequer percebia o quanto que sua postura determinada a resolver aquele problema o fascinava. O cientista parecia desconfortável com algo em seu ombro, fazendo uma careta de dor enquanto escrevia as expressões de lógica que determinavam um novo ponto de partida para se seguir com o cálculo. Barry voltou sua atenção ao que era escrito no quadro, e pareceu começar a entender do que se tratava.

\- Algoritmo de probabilidade?

Harry voltou à realidade ao ouvir o som de alguém perturbando seu raciocínio, não se preocupando em olhar para o rosto do herói ao lhe responder aquela questão.

\- Estratégias de combinação. Sim.

\- Baseado em...?

\- Basicamente, trajetórias semânticas: A água, a Cidade Central... Você.

\- Está utilizando os comportamentos de mobilidade? – Perguntou, apoiando o queixo no ombro machucado de Wells.

O cientista suspirou e fugiu daquela aproximação, virando-se para Barry, resolvendo que deveria olhar fundo nos olhos do rapaz, perguntando implicitamente se ele o achava tão estúpido quanto aquela pergunta o fazia parecer.

\- Sabe que os computadores podem fazer isso, não é? – Disse, amaciando o tom de voz ao perceber que aquele homem parecia estar bem estressado.

\- Gosto de fazer isso manualmente.

Acompanhou os movimentos precisos e meio contrariados de Harrison ao apagar uma parte da lógica de probabilidade que se perdeu junto com sua linha de razão.

\- Não tem que fazer isso sozinho. – Pegou outra caneta e continuou apagando aquela parte do cálculo, afastando Harry do quadro, impedindo-o de expressar seu descontentamento ao ser privado de sua solidão laboral. – Somos uma equipe aqui e você faz parte dela. – Encontrou o olhar sério e frustrado de Harry e ignorou-o, continuando o afazer de onde o outro havia parado. - Vai me ajudar ou vai ficar me olhando feio durante o resto do dia?

\- Certo, você pode me ajudar... – Colocou-se ao lado do rapaz e passou os olhos pelo cálculo, retomando a lógica. – Mas nada de super velocidade. Eu estou no comando aqui.

Iludiu-se com aquela autoridade, já que Barry não tinha intenções de negar-lhe aquele prazer. O herói sorriu vitorioso para Wells, dizendo-lhe de forma sarcástica e quase maliciosa:

\- É, você sempre está no comando. – Piscou para o parceiro, tentando fazê-lo se descontrair, não obtendo muito êxito.

O mais velho ignorou a brincadeira e o olhou sério, esperando que o jovem metahumano voltasse logo ao trabalho.

\-----x-----

_\- Parece com os velhos tempos..._

_-... Certo._ – Wells concordou, mesmo não sabendo do que Barry estava falando.

 _\- Quero dizer, claro, é a primeira vez que trabalhamos juntos. Mas estou aprendendo muito com você_.

\- Sim, e de um jeito bem irritante. – Referiu-se, fingindo ofensa, à capacidade de Barry aprender uma base científica nova para a Terra 1, e em alguns segundos.

O velocista riu do comentário e olhou perdidamente para a tela do computador onde fazia seu trabalho.

 _\- O outro Wells era um ótimo mentor. –_ Falou sem perceber o quanto aquele comentário era inconveniente.

Harry voltou-se seriamente para o quadro de anotações onde fazia os cálculos, deixando de participar da conversa naquele momento, entendendo onde o jovem queria chegar com “velhos tempos”.

\- _Ele acreditava que eu podia fazer qualquer coisa. Ele me fez acreditar nisso... Ele... Abriu novos mundos para mim._ – Riu nostálgico, esquecendo-se de como aquela história havia chegado ao fim. - Era quase como um...

Não pôde terminar a frase, pois teve que desviar do apagador do quadro que Harry atirou furiosamente contra si.

\- Pode parar por aí. – Disse nervoso.

\- O que?

\- _Eu não pedi a sua ajuda e certamente não pedi para ser seu mentor._ – Voltou ao quadro, virando-se de costas para Barry.

\- _Relaxa, eu só estava falando..._

\- Já tenho problemas demais na cabeça pra me preocupar com você e sua carência absurda por figuras paternas, Allen. Cresça de uma vez. – Disse alto, ouvindo sua voz reverberar pelo laboratório.

Não fora respondido naquele ataque verbal. Quis voltar a olhar para o rapaz e talvez entender se realmente havia ultrapassado algum limite, como parecia, de acordo com aquele silêncio terrível que se alastrava pelo local.

\- Saia. – Não se virou, e fixou olhar no quadro, tentando retomar de onde havia parado. - Irei terminar sozinho... – Abaixou o tom, em um misto de arrependimento e ofensa.

Esperou por qualquer resposta, mas novamente se viu falando sozinho, o que lhe incomodava de forma agoniante. Ouviu-o afastar a cadeira e andar a passos largos para fora daquela sala, e então se viu com uma culpa crescendo ainda mais no peito. Respirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça em negativa, desistindo de dar continuidade àquela equação no quadro. Virou para Barry e o viu saindo de perto de si, dobrando o corredor para o salão principal dos Laboratórios S.T.A.R. Fechou os olhos e coçou a cabeça com a tampa do pincel em mãos, sentindo-se um completo idiota por descontar suas frustrações no homem que já havia demonstrado de várias formas que nutria um carinho especial por si.

Jogou a caneta pincel em cima da mesa do computador de Barry e foi atrás do herói, chegando a correr ao iniciar a segui-lo.

\-----x-----

\- Isso é esquisito.

Caitlin Snow estava fazendo suas pesquisas habituais em frente a um computador, no salão principal dos Laboratórios S.T.A.R., chamando a atenção de Jay, que estava ao seu lado, tentando achar uma forma cientificamente eficaz de fechar os 52 portais interdimensionais na Cidade Central.

\- Aconteceu durante a última luta contra o Tartaruga, mas como não causou nenhum problema, eu não me atentei a isso...

\- Do que está falando? – Garrick perguntou, voltando toda sua atenção para a questão.

\- Barry parece estar mais lento.

\- O que? – Cisco fazia a manutenção de seus óculos vibracionais, mas largou tudo diante aquela revelação.

\- Aqui. – Caitlin mostrou os gráficos de desempenho do Flash extraídos das últimas lutas do herói contra metahumanos. – Ele está 2% mais lento.

Analisaram aqueles resultados por alguns segundos antes de concluírem que a cientista estava correta.

-... Zoom roubou a velocidade dele? – Cisco pensou consigo mesmo, mas falando para todos ouvirem.

\- A luta contra Zoom foi há semanas, se isso aconteceu, não tem por que ele estar sofrendo os efeitos só agora. E não nessa proporção.  – Jay explicou, parecendo tão chocado quanto os dois colegas.

\- O que está acontecendo... ? – Caitlin pensou alto.

\- BARRY!!!

Os cientistas estavam tão presos em seus pensamentos e tentativas de achar uma resposta para aquele problema que se sobressaltaram ao ouvir o chamado estridente de Harrison Wells para Barry, andando pesadamente para o corredor que levava à saída do Laboratório. Acompanharam a movimentação em silêncio, mas apreensivos ante a gritaria de Harry na tentativa de chamar a atenção do velocista. Wells ensaiou uma corrida e alcançou Barry antes que ele pudesse sair da vista de todos, agarrando-o por um braço.

O sangue metahumano ferveu e usou a supervelocidade para escapar daquele toque abusivo, virando-se em meio à raiva para o homem que lhe agredira verbalmente há poucos minutos. Harry levantou as mãos e expressou rendição, mostrando que todo seu estresse fora deixado na outra sala.

\- Me desculpe, ok? Eu... – Inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, soltando o ar dos pulmões quando se sentiu mais calmo. -... Eu tenho estado estressado, não quis descontar isso em você.

\- Não sabe **nada** sobre o meu pai...

\- Eu sei, eu fui um estúpido... – Franziu o cenho e fechou os olhos, terrivelmente envergonhado. - Por favor, Barry, me desculpe...

Cisco e Caitlin se entreolharam e demonstraram algum desconforto por estarem presenciando aquele debate, que claramente era de cunho pessoal. Jay encarava Harrison Wells e Barry seriamente, percebendo que a guarda do velocista começava a se abaixar, chegando a balançar a cabeça negativamente ante aquela cena.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e pegou as mãos do herói com algum receio, temendo que o mesmo o agredisse em recusa novamente. Sentiu certa contradição na aceitação daquele toque, mas fora aceito finalmente, encontrando-se confiante para levantar o olhar culpado para o rapaz. O viu ressentido e abaixou o olhar novamente.

-... Barry?

Caitlin o chamou, fazendo os dois perceberem que protagonizaram uma cena bem dramática para os companheiros. Dr. Wells soltou as mãos do jovem velocista e colocou as suas nos bolsos da calça jeans, estalou o pescoço e girou o ombro esquerdo, não evitando uma expressão dolorida, ignorando o olhar desaprovador de Jay sobre si.

Barry foi ao encontro da amiga e, apesar do estranhamento inicial, não pareceu surpreso com o que era lhe informado.

\- Hoje **quase** não consegui evitar que uma senhora fosse atropelada enquanto eu estava vindo para cá. – Confessou, um tanto preocupado.

\- Não é hora para esse tipo de coisa acontecer... – Cisco falou o óbvio. – Zoom pode atacar a qualquer momento e nem ao menos temos um plano.

\- Na verdade, não sabemos nada sobre Zoom. Ele aparece quando bem entende e amedronta todo mundo... Ele está brincando conosco.

O ex-velocista se pronunciou, visivelmente irritado, fazendo todos prestarem atenção no que dizia. Direcionava seu olhar fulminante para Harry, que, estranhamente, chegou a se incomodar com aquela intimidação, já que sempre desafiava o homem de sua Terra original a mesma altura.

\- Se você tem alguma coisa para me dizer, Garrick... – Wells andou até o compartimento onde se encontrava a roupa do Flash e virou-se de costas para aquele olhar intimidador. -... Diga de uma vez.

\- Pessoal, estamos em meio a uma crise aqui, por favor, não comecem... – Cisco esfregou o rosto, gesticulando agoniado em meio ao nervosismo.

\- Dr. Wells, você tem ideia do que pode estar causando essa perda de velocidade, não é?

Barry perguntou diretamente e Harry demorou em se virar novamente para todos. Estava visivelmente nervoso e seu silêncio não ajudava a acalmar os ânimos daqueles companheiros de equipe.

Jay Garrick levantou-se abruptamente, logo se encaminhando ao encontro de Wells, obrigando-o a olhar para si.

\- Barry te fez uma pergunta.

Reiterou a questão e o cientista da Terra 2 virou-se de frente, olhando-o sério em resposta ao desafio.

\- Como físico, você mesmo pode responder essa pergunta a ele.

Em um movimento violento, Jay agarrou o ombro esquerdo de Harrison, apertando-o com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo-o se contorcer e gemer alto de dor, segurando seus braços, tentando se livrar daquele agarro.

Cisco, Caitlin e Barry simplesmente não estavam esperando por aquilo, e olhavam chocados para aquela cena por alguns segundos, que para Barry foi uma eternidade em meio à confusão. Correu em velocidade metahumana até os dois, separando-os, gritando para Garrick:

\- Qual é o seu problema???

\- Tenho certeza que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com isso! – Jay esbravejou, tentando agredir Harry novamente.

\- Já chega, Jay!! – Barry respondeu a altura, colocando-se na frente do mais velho.

Harrison Wells ofegava com a mão no ombro dolorido, vendo Barry lhe defender prontamente contra o ataque fulminante de Jay Garrick contra si, e não conseguia mais olhar para aquela confusão que se formara naquele ambiente. A lembrança de sua Terra alternativa batia nostalgicamente no coração e novamente a culpa se demonstrava em sua face. Era o tipo de homem que calculava pontualmente cada ação, apesar de seu relacionamento íntimo com Barry Allen não ter sido planejado.

Pelo menos não nos termos que se sucediam diariamente.

Os fins pareciam justificar os meios que utilizara para salvar a si e a Terra 2 dos ataques impiedosos de Zoom, mas novamente seus cálculos não resultaram em nada satisfatório. Não havia calculado em seu algoritmo de probabilidade que a culpa o fosse corroer por dentro e fazer com que o plano fosse por água abaixo. E se achou um completo ignorante por não estar familiarizado com fatores humanos nesses casos.

\- Você é um canalha, Wells! – Jay gritou com o cientista, afundando-o mais em seus remorsos. – Continue em silêncio enquanto ele te defende! Olhe nos olhos do Barry e diga que não tem nada a ver com isso!

Levantou o olhar e lá estava a feição desajustada de Barry, balançando a cabeça para si, lhe dizendo implicitamente que ele não precisaria provar nada para si. A expressão se alterou para resignação e todos entraram em um silêncio deveras incômodo.

\- Eu... – Harry cortou aquele clima ao falar decididamente. – Eu venho roubando a velocidade do Flash... E a transferindo para o Zoom.

O olhar que Jay Garrick lhe dirigia era algo que Barry não precisava naquele momento. O tão esperado “eu te disse” estava prestes a sair da boca do ex-velocista, todavia, contentou-se em permanecer em silêncio ante a expressão apática de Barry. Cisco e Caitlin juntaram-se àquela cena, em um semicírculo envolta de Harrison Wells e sua confissão sobre suas razões para ter viajado até a Terra 1 atrás de Zoom e Jay Garrick.

\- Desenvolvi esse dispositivo... – Foi até o uniforme do Flash, exposto em sua redoma, e retirou o pequeno equipamento escondido dentro do emblema branco e raio amarelo. -... Toda vez que você usa sua supervelocidade, enquanto está nessa roupa, ele... Rouba seus poderes meta. Zoom o injeta diariamente. Meu ombro está ferido assim por ele ter achado que a última “dose de força de aceleração” era muito pequena...

Buscou o olhar de Barry e não conseguiu nenhuma reação do herói. Não que estivesse surpreso com a frieza provavelmente desapontada daquela pessoa que depositara alguma confiança em si, como companheiro. Os lábios se moveram para elaborar alguma explicação para ele e, também, Cisco e Caitlin, que pareciam tão atônitos quanto o próprio herói, mas visivelmente desapontados com tamanha traição. Contudo nenhum som saíra de sua boca, pois Jay Garrick desferira um soco violento em seu rosto, fazendo-o cambalear para trás e desabar no chão. O Flash da Terra 2 agarrou-o pela gola da blusa e o arrastou pelos corredores do complexo S.T.A.R., sendo seguido pela dupla exasperada de cientistas, que o questionavam, sem maiores respostas, sobre o que faria com Wells.

O caminhar atipicamente lento de Barry Allen ao seguir aquela agitação refletia certo ceticismo diante daquela confissão. Entendeu que Jay estava arrastando Harry até às celas que prendiam os metahumanos criminosos, e o viu jogando o cientista em uma delas. Um pensamento sombrio e estranhamente simplório ecoava em sua cabeça repetidamente:

“Está acontecendo de novo”.

Algo como aquela comparação entre situações causadas por um Harrison Wells não lhe afligia a consciência por um tempo considerável e finalmente alguma reação podia ser percebida no rosto do velocista. As sobrancelhas franziam em tristeza, os lábios crispavam e o olhar marejava ao se deparar com a cena de Jay prendendo Harry em uma cela, como um criminoso, e vê-lo jogado no chão, de rosto abaixado e aceitando toda aquela punição por algo que entendia ser terrível, não ajudava em amenizar a dor em seu coração.

E então o olhar se encontrou com o do cientista da Terra 2. Harrison Wells o olhou da mesma forma e aquilo não lhe pareceu certo. Jay, Caitlin e Cisco estavam exaltados demais para perceber que nenhum crédito fora dado àquele homem que não abrira a boca para se defender. Ficou sozinho, frente a frente com o homem com confessava a traição, separados pela parede de vidro que selava a cela, vendo-o se levantar tortuosamente e relutar para mirar nos olhos do velocista.

\- Você poderia ter roubado minha velocidade e ido embora, **ninguém** teria percebido que a culpa era sua.

Wells limpou o sangue que escorria da boca devido ao soco de Garrick, que ele sabia que vinha guardando rancor há muito tempo, voltando a olhar para o chão.

\- Não podia mais mentir para você...

O velocista engoliu a revolta em sua voz e usou um tom pouco usual de raiva ao proferir:

\- **Eu confiei em você**.

Harrison Wells não tinha como responder àquilo e fechou os olhos, em pesar.

\- Barry... – Chamou o velocista e colocou uma mão no vidro daquela cela especial. – Eu não menti sobre nada. **Nada**. – O rapaz viu aquele homem sempre tão contido em suas emoções com olhos marejados, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se explicar. – Eu vim para essa Terra para tentar capturar o Zoom, mas ele me encontrou antes. Ele ameaçou a todos da minha Terra caso eu não fizesse o que ele queria. Disse que o mataria depois de roubar sua velocidade, como acha que eu me senti? – Confessou, ignorando as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – Vocês... Precisam fechar o restante dos portais o mais rápido possível. Me enviem de volta para a Terra 2 e Zoom irá me seguir. Vocês não precisam mais lidar com isso.

Seguiu o raciocínio daquele homem e chegou a ponderar a questão, claramente sentido com toda aquela traição. A decepção foi o sentimento primordial em seu último olhar para Wells antes de sair daquela parte do complexo S.T.AR. Apertou o botão referente e o compartimento de celas fora selado, perdendo Harrison Wells de vista.

Respirou fundo e correu para longe daquele lugar, evitando qualquer outro contato com os cientistas ainda estavam perplexos com toda aquela situação, não dando qualquer satisfação sobre as ações que tomariam a seguir.

Precisava continuar correndo o mais rápido que pudesse para longe daquele lugar e suas influências.

\-----x-----

Não estava triste ou enraivecido. Pelo menos não com Harrison Wells. O ressentimento que o contemplava em meio aquela explosão na força de aceleração era focado única e exclusivamente para si mesmo. Começava a notar um padrão em suas fraquezas, e precisava entendê-lo para poder se livrar de tal incômodo.

Harrison Wells, o do futuro, ou de um universo paralelo, sempre iria lhe cegar sobre as conjunturas da existência.

Gritou enquanto corria sem rumo, parando abruptamente antes de percorrer as águas do mar. Colocou as mãos nos joelhos e abaixou a cabeça, ofegante, mais pelo cansaço emocional do que físico. Acalmou-se e olhou para o horizonte do mar, parecendo mais sereno ante o pensamento que lhe ocorrera quando contemplou um lapso de razão:

**“Eu teria agido diferente?”**

\-----x-----

\- Eu não sei, Barry...

Caitlin não parecia estar certa sobre o rumo daquele raciocínio, mesmo que em seu íntimo, ela o entendesse.

O velocista encarava analista seu uniforme exposto na redoma onde era guardado nos laboratórios S.T.A.R., dando início àquela pequena reunião focada em decidir o destino do Harrison Wells da Terra 2.

Cisco estava sentado em frente ao computador ao lado de Cait, mais quieto e sério que o usual, já começando a compartilhar do pensamento de Barry.

\- Seu carinho por aquele homem o está cegando, Barry.

Jay Garrick visivelmente não apreciava o rumo daquela reunião, falando alto e sem o mínimo de tato necessário para não soar desagradável aos ouvidos dos cientistas. Barry virou-se para o veterano e ignorou o julgamento, iniciando o seu próprio.

\- Estou tentando entender você, Jay. – Barry comentou seriamente. – Você também veio da Terra 2, não veio?

O físico pareceu se surpreender com aquela pergunta, demorando-se em dar uma resposta direta.

\- É claro que sou...

\- Tudo o que ele fez foi para salvar o mundo dele.

\- O que ele fez foi para salvar a própria pele. Não se engane, por favor.

\- Você pode repetir isso o quanto quiser, se isso te faz sentir melhor. Mas os nossos objetivos são os mesmos. – Barry se voltou aos amigos cientistas. – Não podemos mandá-lo de volta a Terra 2.

Cisco balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

\- Se o mandarmos de volta e fecharmos os portais, estaremos condenando a Terra 2.  – Cisco retrucou.

\- E todos nós sabemos que eu não posso e não vou permitir isso. – O Flash acrescentou prontamente.

Caitlin e Cisco sorriram aliviados e levantaram-se, encaminhando-se com pressa até o encontro de Harry.

O Flash e o Flash da Terra 2 entreolharam-se por alguns segundos até Barry se pronunciar.

\- Eu não me importo com o seu passado com ele. – Disse com sinceridade. – Mas não deixe isso atrapalhar o seu julgamento.

\- Eu o conheço melhor do que vocês, Barry. – Jay disse, tentando fazer o jovem velocista entender o seu ponto de vista.

\- E eu acredito nisso. – Barry confessou. – Mas não posso arriscar a vida de um mundo inteiro... Muito menos arriscar a vida dele. – Sorriu de leve.

Ouviram os passos dos colegas pelos corredores e viram Harrison Wells surgir entre Caitlin e Cisco, com as mãos nos bolsos e com a feição desmotivada.

\- Bom... – Olhou melancolicamente para todos. – Parece que isso é um adeus.

Barry sacudiu lentamente a cabeça em negativa, orgulhando-se do amadurecimento daquela equipe em relação aos traumas do passado.

\- Não. – Harry o olhou sem entender. – Eu disse que você faz parte dessa equipe. Vamos resolver isso juntos e derrotaremos o Zoom.

Rodou os olhos pelos colegas, vendo que todos entendiam e o apoiavam no próximo passo.

**\- Nós estamos indo para a Terra 2.**

\-----x-----

Aquela realidade era impressionante aos olhos de Cisco e Barry. O coração aventureiro daqueles jovens explorava cada canto das dependências do Laboratório S.T.A.R. da Terra 2, empolgados e eufóricos com aquela novidade, apesar de o motivo de estarem naquela terra alternativa não ser mero turismo. Tiravam fotos exaltando aquela oportunidade única, com Cisco puxando Barry até o grande mural dourado no hall de entrada dos Laboratórios S.T.A.R. e tentando puxar Wells para fazer parte daquilo, chamando atenção de todos os funcionários do complexo que passavam pelo lugar, que já cochichavam entre si sobre a presença do chefe Harrison Wells. O cientista revirava os olhos, incomodado com o comportamento deveras infantil de Cisco, desapontado por Barry estar fazendo parte daquilo, até lembrar-se do quanto os dois compartilhavam da mesma juventude cintilante.  Suspirou e se deixou ser puxado, falando baixo, tentando fazer com que os rapazes se portassem com mais maturidade.

\- Vocês entendem que eu não apareço nesta Terra por meses e que acabamos de perder o elemento surpresa?

Harrison dizia altamente incomodado com a atitude dos rapazes, ficando sem reação quando Cisco tirou uma foto de seu rosto irritado.

\- Você, relaxa. – Apontava para Harry. – Você... – Apontou para Barry e distraiu-se com a visão do ambiente do lado de fora do complexo. -... Aquilo é um monotrilho? – Puxou os dois parceiros pelos braços, arrastando-os para o lado de fora do local.

Amansou o olhar tenso quando sentiu o ar leve de sua terra natal, chegando a suspirar ao notar o quanto sentia saudade daquele lugar. Viu as feições embasbacadas de Barry e Cisco, sorrindo, contente com aquela companhia, colocando uma mão no ombro do engenheiro mecânico.

\- Bem-vindos a Terra 2.

Disse orgulhoso, apresentando-lhes àquela realidade tecnologicamente mais evoluída que a da Terra 1, acompanhando com o olhar a passagem incrivelmente silenciosa do monotrilho futurista (em relação aos conhecidos monotrilhos da Terra 1).

\- Eu simplesmente não sei qual referência a filme ou série usar agora... O que é bem perturbador... – Cisco comentou boquiaberto, tirando os amigos daquele transe inicial.

\- Temos um trabalho a fazer. – Harry disse baixo, guiando os rapazes de volta para dentro do empreendimento S.T.A.R., mais precisamente para seu laboratório particular. – Nós... – Referindo-se a si e Barry. -... Precisamos descobrir o próximo passo do Zoom e você, Ramon, precisa aprender a entender as vibrações dessa realidade e achar Zoom antes que ele nos ache.

Cisco sacudiu a cabeça, saindo de sua estupefação, parecendo preocupado com aquela responsabilidade, já que ainda não havia conseguido controlar de forma eficiente seus poderes meta.

\-----X-----

Trabalhavam com afinco nos cálculos de probabilidade iniciados na Terra 2, dessa vez confiando mais no auxílio dos computadores daquela sala bem equipada pertencente a Wells. Terminou de acrescentar os termos necessários para iniciar aquele serviço digitalmente, e passou o olhar pelo local, vendo que Cisco parecia nervoso e frustrado, ainda tentando tornar seu poder útil para a missão. Tirou os óculos que amplificavam seu dom, tentando entender que tipo de ajuste seria necessário para fazê-lo funcionar naquela Terra.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – Harry perguntou dirigindo-se ao jovem perdido, fazendo Barry prestar atenção no que acontecia fora do computador.

\- Isso é ridículo. – Jogou os óculos em cima da mesa, claramente frustrado. – Vou descobrir onde o Zoom está da maneira antiga... – Levantou-se abruptamente. -... Procurando.

\- Espera, aonde vai? – Barry o chamou antes que pudesse sair daquele local de trabalho.

\- Estamos nos Laboratórios S.T.A.R., em qualquer universo paralelo esse é o lugar exato para achar respostas. – Harry disse enquanto levantava-se e ia de encontro ao jovem cientista. – Se acalme.

Viu Cisco respirar pesadamente algumas vezes antes de suspirar, tentando evitar contato visual com o chefe daquele lugar.

\- Na sala ao lado tem um computador com uma interface que desenvolvi para os detetives da D.P.C.C. Um algoritmo que compila todos os dados sobre alguém e apresenta uma possível localização.

Cisco Ramon balançou a cabeça, desacreditado.

\- Eu nunca consegui utilizá-lo para localizar o Zoom, ele é muito rápido, não deixa rastros...  Bom, é por isso que estou nessa situação... E vocês também. – Falou com sinceridade, obtendo alguma reação mais calma do jovem. – Mas talvez você consiga achar uma forma de fazê-lo funcionar a nosso favor.

Apertou um ombro de Cisco e sacudiu-o de leve, como se lhe passando coragem para iniciar aquela etapa de investigações. Cisco parecia pensar no quanto aquilo poderia surtir algum efeito, e mesmo que ainda se sentisse decepcionado com suas habilidades meta, era um intelectual do ramo dos que não se negavam um desafio daqueles.

\- Provavelmente deixou de atualizar o programa com os últimos dados sobre o Zoom...

\- É... – Sorriu para o rapaz. – Provavelmente. Por que não vê o que pode fazer?

Mostrou onde ficava o tal computador e o viu se focar naquele serviço, voltando para seu local de trabalho, junto a Barry. Sentou em sua cadeira giratória, frente ao computador onde uma análise era feita, conferindo se tudo estava correto até ali. Barry estava em outra mesa e computador, do outro lado da sala, observando-o um tanto orgulhoso de como o veterano havia lidado com as inseguranças do amigo Cisco. Voltou ao seu afazer, cortando novamente o raciocínio ao se perceber sendo observado por Harrison Wells e seu sorriso charmoso.

\- O que foi? – Barry sorriu quase sem graça para Wells.

\- Vem aqui... – Estendeu a mão para o jovem, que se demorou parado no lugar até se dar por vencido e atender ao chamado daquele homem.

\- Temos trabalho a fazer, Harry. – Segurou a mão lhe oferecida, parando em pé entre as pernas do fundador dos laboratórios S.T.A.R. da Terra 2.

\- Eu sei... – Pegou a outra mão de Barry, alisando e olhando-as perdidamente. – O computador vai terminar os cálculos. Isso vai levar algumas horas ainda...

\- Ok... – O velocista começava a estranhar seu comportamento. – O que você tem?

\- Me desculpe por não ter falado antes sobre o Zoom ter me ameaçado.

-... Você já se desculpou... – Contou na mente. – Umas 50 vezes. E eu já entendi os seus motivos, quando **você** vai entender isso?

\- Eu sei, mas...

Barry soltou suas mãos e segurou o rosto do mais velho, dobrando-se para beijá-lo de forma lenta e leve.

\- Nós vamos te ajudar com isso, não se preocupe.

O cientista estalou entre dentes e abaixou o olhar, balançando lenta e negativamente a cabeça.

\- Eu sei. Tudo vai dar certo agora que você está aqui...

Por mais que tenha se acostumado à forma sincera de Harry expressar seus sentimentos, tinha que admitir que ele continuava destruindo as barreiras que impediam a vergonha de se expressar em seu rosto. Um sorriso leve brotou de seus lábios e agachou-se para encontrar o olhar do outro.

\- Hoje você está especialmente misterioso... – Riu ao iniciar um contato visual com Harry.

Percebeu em Harrison Wells um pesar na respiração, mas uma expressão de adoração no olhar. As mãos passearam pelo cabelo do Flash, parando atrás de seu pescoço, entrelaçando seus dedos ali, suspirando profundamente antes de sussurrar para o jovem diante de si.

\- Fiquei com medo de... – Desviou o olhar e mostrou-se inseguro. -... De algo ter mudado entre a gente depois d- -

\- Não mudou. – Barry respondeu prontamente, finalmente entendendo o receio daquele homem. – **Nada mudou**.

Trocaram aquelas verdades e o coração de Barry derreteu ao perceber um suspiro de alívio vir do outro. Abaixou o olhar, se sentindo um tolo por deixar-se corar àquela altura do campeonato.

\- Eu moro aqui perto...

Riu quando o herói gargalhou baixo, fazendo-o voltar a olhar para si.

\- Você **não** está fazendo isso “agora”... – Aproximava-se do rosto de Harry, sorrindo divertido.

\- Me incomoda perceber que nunca transamos em uma cama.

Abafaram as risadas quando gargalharam juntos e encostaram as testas uma na outra, embalando-se naquele clima agradável em meio a uma situação de extrema urgência.

\- Não podemos deixar o Cisco sozinho... – Barry cochichou, olhando para a porta de entrada daquela sala, averiguando se o amigo não estava por perto.

\- Ramon!! – Harry chamou alto pelo rapaz, fazendo o velocista arregalar os olhos em susto e se levantar.

Ouviu Cisco gritar em resposta, não vindo ao seu encontro, rindo abertamente ao notar que realmente estava começando a conhecer as reações daquele jovem preguiçoso.

\- Estou indo ao Big Belly Burger, você quer alguma coisa?

\- Batatas fritas da Terra 2, por gentileza!! – Gritou, logo voltando a se focar em atualizar o programa de busca.

\- Ok!! – Riu baixo e vitorioso para Barry. – Ele nem vai notar que não estamos aqui. – Sussurrou e piscou para o herói.

Gesticulou em desaprovação, mas deu-se por vencido e se deixou levar pelo clima descontraído e envolvente criado por Harry.

\-----x-----

O caminho até a casa de Harrison Wells realmente não fora tão longo, e chegaram mesmo a passar por um Big Belly Burger, o que fez Barry ter o pensamento momentâneo e preocupante de que os amigos se alimentavam muito mal. Viraram uma esquina e um bairro luxuoso, de um jeito bem sinistro, havia se materializado praticamente do nada, chamando a atenção do velocista para o planejamento confuso daquela Cidade Central. Tudo era tão limpo e organizado ali que chegava a incomodá-lo, e não conseguia associar por completo aquele Harrison Wells a uma realidade tão binária. Questionou-se sobre o passado daquele homem, sobre sua família, como havia chegado onde estava, àquele status de mente científica viva tão importante para sua geração, em como ele se encaixava naquela vida aparentemente luxuosa sendo tão simplista...

\- Aqui estamos. – Harry o tirou do foco de suas divagações.

Barry não havia reparado ter passado por aquele quintal de grama aparada e sem muitas plantas decorativas, mas começava a analisar o externo daquela casa excessivamente grande para um homem que, até onde sabia, era solteiro e vivia sozinho.

O mais velho lhe abriu passagem ao destrancar a porta, acenando para um vizinho que o reconhecera antes de fechá-la atrás de si. Aquele interior era muito mais aceitável para Barry do que o exterior falsamente luxuoso. A bagunça daqueles móveis e objetos espalhados confusamente pelo local refletia muito bem a personalidade de Harry, pensou consigo mesmo. Não concluiu a análise do lugar, fora empurrado contra a porta que acabara de ser fechada, sendo beijado de forma a espelhar a saudade que Harry sentia de tais carinhos. Fora correspondido no ato, tendo o rosto segurado por Barry ao puxá-lo pelo quadril para mais perto de seu corpo. O contato já os fazia reagir em excitação, e Wells soltou-se de sua boca e beijou-o na extensão do pescoço, esfregando-se com alguma força naquele rapaz que tanto revigorava suas forças e vontades. Apertou-lhe as coxas e o puxou para cima, tentando carregá-lo, quase caindo em resposta à reação de surpresa de Barry àquilo.

Carregar Barry Allen era mais difícil do que achou que seria. Ele não era um homem tão robusto, mas os dias de luta contra vilões metahumanos o presenteara com alguns músculos além dos que ganhara graças à força de aceleração. Cambaleou pelo quarto, rindo entre beijos divertidos, com Allen desafiando-o a não deixá-lo cair antes de chegar à cama de casal. Sentiu-se vitorioso quando o jogou no colchão macio de seu quarto, encarando-o com as mãos na cintura, vendo-o tentar se aconchegar em meio àqueles lençóis. Achou-o lindo em seu desleixo de roupas desalinhadas e retirou a blusa preta, jogando-a para o rapaz sorridente, que parecia ter adorado aquela ideia. Impediu-o de subir na cama com os pés, o mandando voltar a ficar em pé diante de si.

\- Você começou... – Girou no ar a peça de roupa lhe jogada, lançando-a para fora da cama. –... Agora termine.

\- O que? Você quer um showzinho particular? – Wells gargalhou.

\- Sem pressa... – Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e esperou Harry continuar aquele tão aguardado strip-tease para si.

O cientista não pareceu surpreso com aquele pedido, e não se mostrou envergonhado ao prosseguir com a sugestão. Afastou-se alguns passos da cama, o suficiente para Barry ter uma visão completa de seu corpo, enrolando a regata preta colada ao corpo que usava por debaixo da blusa até o meio do abdômen, a retirando completa e lentamente, deixando-a deslizar pelos dedos até o chão. O torso nu de Harrison Wells o distraiu e os lábios entreabriram ao percorrer os olhos pelas linhas dos músculos daquele homem maduro, e voltou a prestar atenção nos movimentos vagarosos e determinados das mãos firmes do amante, que sabiam muito bem com instigar o parceiro. Andou balançando-se de forma sensual, como se estivesse dançando, até o lado da cama, aproximando-se de Barry, parando em uma distância onde poderia ser tocado. Deixou que a mão do herói deslizasse pela parte nua, afastando-se quando o rapaz pareceu querer lhe apressar na brincadeira. Desafivelou o cinto preto e pegou a mão do velocista, fazendo-o segurar uma das pontas do objeto. Barry puxou-o, fazendo Wells girar lentamente ao ser livrado do cinto, mordendo os lábios em ansiedade quando Harry abaixou um pouco a calça jeans escura, sem desabotoá-la, parando quando continuar tornou-se impossível.

\- Me deixe adivinhar a cor da sua cueca... É preta. – Barry brincou com a preferência do cientista por aquela cor.

Harry desabotoou o botão da calça e se aproximou mais enquanto mexia no zíper com certo cuidado.

\- Não estou usando cueca... – Colocou o indicador na boca e sussurrou como se contando um segredo, piscando para Barry, comemorando internamente a reação do velocista ante aquele fato.

Engasgou com a saliva e pigarregou. A sensualidade daquele homem começava a lhe agoniar, e suspirou profundamente quando o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões.

\- Barry. – Chamou o rapaz quando viu que o mesmo perdia-se em pensamentos.

\- Me beije, Harrison... – Disse sério, olhando-o em súplica. – Agora.

Entreolharam-se por alguns segundos antes de se aproximar de Barry, que se sentava ao lado da cama, estendendo os braços, chamando-o ao seu encontro. Teve o rosto segurado com alguma possessão e fechou os olhos quando os dedos de Wells passavam por entre seu cabelo, fazendo um carinho gostoso em seu couro cabeludo até pousarem em seu pescoço. Os lábios de Harrison Wells estavam com um gosto especialmente delicioso naquele dia. Algo como uma mistura de café e chiclete de menta, que hora sim, hora não, o pegava mastigando.

Puxou-o pela cintura, querendo colocá-lo sentado em seu colo. Apertou-lhe as pernas e subiu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Wells, passando-as por suas costas, arranhando-o de leve enquanto era beijado de forma branda entre suspiros de volúpia que inundavam o ar com um clima sensual. Anestesiavam as preocupações de todos os problemas que os afligiam fora daquele quarto, se completavam em suas negligências e necessidades de prazer e toques carinhosos, e não voltariam àquela realidade na Terra 2 até que seus desejos físicos fossem satisfeitos.

Barry desceu os lábios pelo pescoço de Wells, sentindo a pulsação do cientista acelerar. Lambeu e beijou aquela parte sensível do corpo de Harry, que reagia suspirando de olhos cerrados, retirando a jaqueta que o herói usava, empurrando-o para deitar na cama. Puxou a camisa do rapaz para cima, esperou que ele levantasse os braços para livrá-lo daquela peça de roupa, beijou-lhe a base do pescoço, sentindo as mãos de Barry apertar-lhe as nádegas por debaixo da sua calça folgada em sua cintura, pressionando-o contra seu corpo, esfregando-o forte em movimentos repetitivos em seu ventre.

Brincavam com essas agitações que provocavam tanto prazer e alguma urgência em uma satisfação mais intensa. Relaxou as tensões do corpo quando as costas encontraram o colchão macio da cama de Harrison, fechando os olhos aos sentir o homem sentado em suas pernas passar a mão no volume que seu membro excitado fazia na calça jeans que usava, suspirando quando os movimentos se tornaram cíclicos.

\- Você gosta demais desses joguinhos... – Agarrou a cintura de Wells, puxando-o para sentar-se em sua barriga.

\- “ **Você** ” gosta deles... Por isso que eu os pratico. – Levantou-se um pouco quando Barry quis descer o zíper da sua calça, ajudando-o a ter cuidado com aquela parte sensível do seu corpo e não acabar se machucando. – Como agora... – Fechou os fechou e riu quando Barry começou a masturbá-lo.

O velocista admirava Harrison Wells remexer-se em movimentos lentos e sensuais em cima de si, acompanhando o trabalho manual que empenhava em seu pênis. O cientista fitava o herói com adoração e lábios entreabertos que deixavam alguns gemidos se soltarem vez ou outra, à medida que o estímulo ia lhe preenchendo de prazer.

\- Até onde pretende levar isso? – Harry disse entre um suspiro e outro.

\- Eu poderia ficar te olhando assim pelo resto do dia... – Barry confessou em um sussurro.

A vergonha se misturou ao desejo na vermelhidão do rosto de Wells, e ele parou de se mover, segurando as mãos do velocista.

\- Já chega... – Rolou pela cama até alcançar a cômoda e vasculhar cegamente o interior da gaveta.

-... Não. – Tentou fazer com que Harry voltasse para cima de si, mas ironicamente, o cientista fora mais rápido.

Moveu-se pela cama em supervelocidade e impediu Harry de continuar o que quer que estivesse fazendo. O mais velho o olhou em repreensão, dizendo-lhe seriamente:

\- Nada de poderes na cama, senhor Allen...

Fora beijado em resposta, sabendo que Wells não aprovava que usasse suas habilidades meta-humanos em seus momentos íntimos, por motivos óbvios. Nenhuma preliminar ou ato sexual seria interessante se fosse durar por volta de cinco segundos. Barry parecia empolgado o suficiente para Harrison se apressar em satisfazê-lo. Finalmente localizou o que procurava em sua gaveta e voltou a ficar por cima do herói, ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas, ajudando-o com alguma pressa em livrá-lo daquelas calças. Barry riu ao ver um frasco de lubrificante nas mãos de Harry, que já despejava parte de seu conteúdo na mão.

\- Que atencioso... – Disse sentando-se e roubando um beijo do homem que parecia estar tentando não desperdiçar aquela loção nas mãos.

\- Isso é bom para mim também.

\- É claro que é... – O herói pegou o frasco das mãos do amante, colocando um pouco de seu conteúdo na mão. Beijou Harry enquanto passava-lhe a loção pela extensão de seu membro. O mesmo suspirava em deleite com aquele estímulo, arrepiando-se com a frieza daquele creme, que sabia que logo começaria a esquentar.

Foi deitando Barry, seguindo-o em beijos até suas costas encontrar-se com o colchão. O herói abriu as pernas e Harry lhe passou o lubrificante. Afagou as coxas e suspendeu suas pernas, iniciando o ato sexual, franzindo o cenho ao se introduzir no corpo do amante, tremendo quando o preencheu por completo.

Aquela transa se desenvolvia em movimentos que oscilavam entre lentos e profundos e mais intensos, ao mesmo tempo que os gemidos encontravam seu ritmo naquele ato. Aqueles lamentos prazerosos de ambos estavam misturados com o som da fricção que dois corpos faziam, denunciando as sensações gostosas que aquela intimidade gerava.

Barry soltou os braços na cama, afastando cegamente alguns travesseiros, dando espaço para poderem explorar aquela cama tão grande com o vigor que desejava. As mãos apertavam os ombros tensos de Harry, subindo os dedos pelo pescoço do homem que o possuía com adoração, forçando-o a fixar o olhar em seus olhos. Sorriram ofegantes um para o outro, e Barry cruzou as pernas nas costas do amante, impedindo-o de continuar a movimentar-se dentro de si, fazendo-o soltar um ar de frustração em meio a um leve gemido.

\- Por favor, Barry... – Harrison Wells soou suplicante pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera. – Pare de brincar assim comigo...

O herói gargalhou baixo, quase se sentindo culpado por aquela reação. Suspirou em satisfação e o tesão subiu-lhe à cabeça, apertando as nádegas de Wells, dando a liberdade que o mais velho ansiava para enterrar-se em si repetidas vezes, tantas quantas aguentasse.

Teve as pernas seguradas e Harry ergueu-se um pouco sobre si, tendo a vista perfeita do homem que lhe devorava de tantas formas saciando-se em deleite naquele ato sexual. Gemeu e apertou os olhos quando se sentiu massageado eroticamente e a sensualidade de Harrison Wells o sufocava novamente. Queria lhe pedir obscenidades, que o completasse com aquele sexo até se sentir exausto e repleto de seu prazer, que fosse mais forte e fundo em si, sem receios, sem culpa, pois era o que mais ansiava.

Gemer mais alto fora a única reação que conseguira extrair de seu íntimo, o que fez o amante lhe acompanhar na expressão vocal. Puxou-o para um abraço e sentiu seu pênis ser massageado entre seus corpos, apertando-o em um agarro íntimo, passando a língua por uma orelha do cientista, presenteando-lhe com seus gemidos e carinhos naquela parte sensível de seu corpo.

Remexeram-se ansiosos pelo êxtase, que veio em ondas profundas e intensas aos sentidos dos dois. Barry fechou os olhos e franziu o cenho ao se perceber tendo um orgasmo, puxando o amante para o mesmo mundo ao rebolar sensualmente no membro de Wells.

Em algum momento em meio ao seu orgasmo, Barry sentiu uma forte necessidade de se declarar para Harrison Wells, mas, por alguma razão que sequer gostaria de imaginar, se deteve no ato. Harry respirava pesadamente, confortando a cabeça no ombro Barry, deslizando-se para fora do corpo do mais jovem à medida que se deixava aconchegar em cima do corpo do herói. Fora acompanhado naquela recuperação preguiçosa, passando os braços pelos ombros do amante, abraçando-o desajeitadamente, bagunçando seus cabelos ao lhe fazer um carinho leve na cabeça.

\- Prezo muito esses momentos com você...

Harrison disse roucamente, sequer entendendo o que aquilo realmente queria dizer. Levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos sonolentos de Barry, perdendo o fio da meada ao admirar a cor indecifrável que eles possuíam àquela luz fraca de seu quarto.

\- Quero dizer... – Percebeu uma confusão em seu peito e tentou organizá-la. - Eu gosto muito de... De...

Parou de falar ao ver que Barry sorria para si, não transparecendo a satisfação que o coração sentia ao notar aquela reação do amante. Passou uma mão pelo rosto do velocista, prestando atenção em cada pequeno detalhe em sua pele e expressão, sorrindo de leve antes de tocar seus lábios de forma suave, selando aquele clima aconchegante que ambos criavam e compartilhavam.

\-----x-----

Harry rodava o quarto em busca de suas peças de roupa, chegando a rir ao ver o quanto estavam dispersas pelo local. Barry lhe jogou o cinto de volta e terminava de abotoar sua calça, colocando a camisa e averiguando no espelho o quanto o cabelo estava rebelde àquela altura.

\- Vamos, ainda vou pegar as batatas do Ramon.

O Flash prendeu um riso ao pensar se o amigo realmente não havia notado que passaram algumas horas sumidos pela Terra 2, sem sinal das comidas gordurosas do Big Belly Burger.

\- Eu vou na frente, ele deve estar desolado por termos saído pela cidade sem ele. – Convenceu-se daquilo, logo imaginando que levaria uma bronca do rapaz. – Não quer uma carona?

Perguntou de forma ambígua, colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- Não estou a fim de vomitar agora... – Referiu-se à reação de seu corpo ao sentir na pele os efeitos da corrida em velocidade metahumana. – Quero pegar comida mesmo, estou faminto. Nos encontramos lá. – Rodou os olhos pelo quarto, achando a mochila habitual, logo colocando algumas peças de roupa dentro dela.

Barry correu até sua frente, fazendo-o quase se assustar. O velocista roubou um beijo leve do cientista antes de sumir em super velocidade casa afora, deixando o mais velho a olhar o nada, com um sentimento de abandono que logo se dissipara ao chocar-se com o nível de seu amadurecimento diante tais carinhos. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e colocou a mochila nas costas, passando a mão cegamente pelo cabelo, não se atentando em arrumá-lo de forma mais atenciosa.

Trancou a casa e rumou sem muita pressa de volta aos Laboratórios S.T.A.R., colocando as mãos nos bolsos e pensando em tudo pelo o que passara desde o acidente que criara todos os metahumanos da Terra 2 e os incidentes que o fizeram seguir Zoom e Jay Garrick até a Terra 1.

Permitiu-se sentir alguma esperança de vitória contra aquele temível vilão, e o estômago roncou faminto ao sentir o cheiro de hambúrguer industrializado daquela famosa franquia de lanchonetes.

\- Primeiro, as necessidades mais básicas...

\-----x-----

Os papeis do lugar voaram dispersos pela sala-laboratório, graças à chegada do metahumano Flash em super velocidade.

\- Cisco!! – Chamou pelo amigo, rodando os olhos pelo lugar, não o encontrando em lugar nenhum. – Vamos, cara, cadê você?  – Disse enquanto andava até o computador onde o cientista trabalhava, analisando a tela e constatando algum avanço sobre uma provável localização de Zoom.

Sentiu orgulho do resultado satisfatório no serviço do amigo e estava pronto para averiguar o andamento dos cálculos de probabilidade que havia iniciado antes de sair com Harry, quando notou o quanto aquela sala estava desorganizada. Os óculos de Vibro estavam no chão e Barry o pegou, estranhando o descaso do rapaz para com algo tão importante. Ao lado dos óculos, no chão, estava uma foto publicitária de Harrison Wells, em pose altiva para uma capa de revista com a manchete “O homem mais influente do ano”. Os dizeres “Traga-me Harrison Wells” fora rabiscado de forma desajeitada, chegando a rasgar algumas vezes aquela foto devido à força que fora utilizada para tal escrita.

Barry olhava sem reação para aquilo, tentando achar outra explicação que não fosse a óbvia.

\- CISCO?!! – Chamou novamente o jovem e mais novo metahumano, não esperando uma resposta para vasculhar o complexo S.T.A.R. inteiro em super volocidade antes de chegar a qualquer conclusão.

Ofegou e finalmente deixou-se abater pelo terror daquela confirmação, respirando fundo ante tal fato.

Wells chegou ao local de boca cheia, mastigando um hambúrguer, jogando a mochila em qualquer lugar e indo de encontro ao herói na outra sala.

\- As suas batat- - - Procurou pelo rapaz no local. – Onde está o Ramon?

Barry o olhou aterrorizado, tremendo ao tentar lhe dar uma resposta, fazendo Harrison parar de comer e começar a se sentir tenso diante aquele clima.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou preocupado.

\- O Zoom o levou... – Amassou a foto com o recado deixado pelo vilão. – Zoom está com o Cisco.

Encaravam-se entre olhares assustados e preocupados, sendo pegos de surpresa e com terror por aquela situação. Os acontecimentos saíram do controle de uma hora para outra, e se sentiriam culpados quando o amigo fosse resgatado, são e salvo.

Um raio amarelo cintilou no brilho do olhar de Barry e pela primeira vez em algum tempo sentiu o ódio lhe brotar no coração, sentimento que sempre lhe causava desconforto, mas que seria útil, dadas às circunstâncias.

Precisava salvar a todos da tirania de Zoom.

De uma vez por todas.

**(...)**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> o sei se é realmente um problema, mas desculpem o capítulo imenso. Estou a algum tempo organizando essa fic e realmente não queria dividi-la em capítulos, mas a julgar pelo tamanho, se fez necessário. Eu ainda podia ter dividido essa primeira parte em duas, mas ne... O segundo e último capítulo dessa fic será postado depois da season finale da série...  
> ... T_T
> 
> \-----  
> Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas? Não se acanhe em falar comigo. Sejamos educados, apenas >.


End file.
